1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to a serial memory interface, such as Serial Peripheral Interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional serial flash use a 24-bit address steam through the input pin or pins for accessing to memory up to 128 Mb. Because the capacity of storage is limited to 128 Mb by the number of address bits, applications are limited by the memory size.